


a decent man's meat

by Lisky



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cannibalism, Dark Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat is not the kind of guy you want to eat lunch with. Or be friends with. Or coexist with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a decent man's meat

The dreaded moment comes once again, and once again Harley fails to run from the classroom in time to dodge Argilla’s invitation to come have lunch with her friends. He ends up following her to their classroom like a man led to the noose, elaborating and giving up a thousand escape plans along the way.

She beams at him as she opens the door and gestures for him to go first, and really he has to wonder if she’s not punishing or using him or begging him for help in some way because—

"Ooh, if it’s not our buddy _Harley_ ~ Come on, sit down and have some decent man’s food instead of that junk food you keep eating!”

Heat pushes some of his meat on the side of his plate to share, and gives him a challenging grin. None of the others seem unsettled by this, but whatever Heat says, Harley is _sure_ —

—pork should _not_ come with tattoos.


End file.
